The patent of Merriman No. 2,292,391 (and his earlier No. 1,903,514) shows a kind of pull-type activating mechanism superimposed on a ratchet apparatus which operates like a torque arm in loosening a bolt. The structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,217 is also of interest in showing equipment of this general concept. The referenced U.S. patents are of interest to the apparatus of the present disclosure. The present disclosure, however, shows an apparatus which is superior to the structures shown in the references. The present apparatus is a conventional ratchet mechanism when one desires to use it in this manner. Accordingly, it has three major components, the first being a long handle which can be gripped by a user for rotation. It secondly includes a drive, and the drive may take several forms. One form of drive is a square shaft having shoulders or sides cut to a specified norm, enabling it to engage sockets. The third significant portion of the apparatus is a ratchet mechanism which engages the drive for rotation about an axis through the drive supported by the handle. Thus, rotation in one direction is permitted by ratcheting action, while rotation in the opposite direction is prevented. The present invention provides a structure which has the ability to function with a handle, socket drive and ratchet mechanism.
Above and beyond the foregoing, the present invention also includes an apparatus which enables a push-type rod to be hand engaged. The rod protrudes from the end of the handle. The rod can be engaged by hand and reciprocated by pushing and pulling. A push-pull motion rotates the drive selectively locked by he ratchet mechanism. This is accomplished by reciprocating motion. Typically, the handle must be used to break through the initially resistant torque in loosening a stubborn bolt or the like. Once the initial torque breaks over, the bolt will usually rotate with greater facility. At that juncture, the push rod can be engaged and reciprocated, imparting high speed rotation to the bolt. If unexpected resistance is then encountered, the push rod mechanism can be momentarily disused, and the resistance of the bolt is thereafter overcome by continued rotation of the handle.
The present invention is particularly advantageous in that it enables both kinds of motion to be applied to the bolt with the same equipment. In particular, it enables the mode of torque application to be switched rather rapidly. A changeover is accomplished with no changeover in the deployment or rigging of the tool. Accordingly, the only changes which are implemented with the tool, itself, are changes in the sockets mounted on the drive. The apparatus is also able to be constructed with a single, permanently fixed socket which is dual-ended. This will permit it to engage as, for example, a spark plug, a very common size.